pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Voltonia
Voltonia is a Boltonia flower found in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. She leads both Persistent and Smarty plants against the zombies. Her special move is Helicopter Leaves which summons a 3 sun 3/3 helicopter leaf with team up, amphibious, and strikethrough to your hand. Card Information *Group Types: Persistent & Smarty *Special Ability: Helicopter Leaves - summons a 3 sun 3/3 helicopter leaf with team up, amphibious, and strikethrough to your hand. *Other powers: Big Chill, Health sap, Transmogrify *Rarity: Premium - Legendary Hero Description Have ever gotten the feeling you were being watched? It’s not your imagination. It’s just her. Strategies With Voltonia is a pretty diverse hero when it comes to combining Persistent class with Smarty. There isn't really a bad way to use the two classes together. In general Voltonia is a powerful but technical hero for the player to use. It has access to a lot of ways to sabotage your opponent but neither class has very powerful units to deal with the bigger zombies. It is probably for the best then that you try to utilize both of their combined controlling powers to prevent the zombie hero from having a chance to bring out the stronger zombies. Unfortunately Voltonia does not have access to many drawing cards though Olive want, summin Cummin, Planet of the Grapes, and Persistent’s many afterlife cards can alleviate this problem nicely. And speaking of the afterlife cards, revival decks can be used to great effect since smarty has access to a plethora of useful “when played” abilities such as chili pepper, jumping bean, and rescue radish. In return, rescue radish can bounce cards like Ghosting lily, Summin Cummin, Helicodiceros, Olive wand, and even fairy candle. All of which either revive plants or summon their own cards upon being played. While not as effective as Citron in this regard, Persistent class can create an effective amphibious deck thanks to it’s two amphibious cards, Hornifer tree’s capacity to dissuade the zombie hero from placing a zombie in the water lane, and the ability to bring back amphibious cards including Navy Bean. Her signature superpower goes a long way to help in these decks as well since it gives you a powerful amphibious helicopter leaf card. Against All you need to do to defeat this hero is find a way to work around her abilities since neither class she controls is very powerful in terms of raw stats. Keep in mind that she will try to overwhelm you with control, tricks, and probably bringing the more powerful smarty class cards back to life. Fortunately gravestones work well against this but beware of spyris if you do decided to use a gravestone deck. Keep in eye on the water lane as well since Voltonia has access to some very effective amphibious cards. Most notoriously her signature superpower can conjure one with a lot of nasty extra tricks including the strikethrough trait which doesn’t normally belong to either class. Zombie heroes with amphibious cards should consider bringing stronger amphibious zombies in case she decides to boost the amphibious cards with navy bean or protect the water lane with Hornifer tree. So long as you stay a step ahead of her you should be able to win. Gallery Trivia *Made by Aaxelae Category:Aaxelae's Creations